What's This?
by Skammy
Summary: After a mission briefing SG-1 go through the gate to some planet on a mission. However when they arrive they are immediately surrounded by Goa'uld and their Jaffa (gasp)! Strangely enough they burst into song. This is where our story begins.


**Stargate SG-1 Singing "What's This?" – From: The Nightmare Before  
Christmas**

**AN:** Yes it is a filk (a song where the lyrics are changed but it can still be sung to the tune of the original song). The lyrics match up almost perfectly to the syllables in the original song, if you listen to "What's this?" you should be able to sing along. _Italics_ are spoken and not part of the song. And by saying Sunnydale at the end I feel the entire story was explained (i.e. they Gated to Sunnydale during the Buffy Musical episode). If you don't watch or like Buffy here's a brief explanation: they sing and dance whither they like it or not.

* * *

_**After a mission briefing SG-1 go through the gate to some planet on a mission. However when they arrive they are immediately surrounded by Goa'uld and their Jaffa (gasp)! Strangely enough they burst into song. This is where our story begins.**_

**Jack:  
**Oh no! Oh no!  
There's Jaffa everywhere  
Oh no!  
There're gliders in the air  
Oh no!  
We just walked through the gate  
And now we're under-  
  
**Daniel:**  
Run away, Jack, it's a zat!  
  
**Jack:**  
Oh no!  
  
**Teal'c:**  
Indeed. Indeed.  
There's something very wrong  
Indeed.  
There's Jaffa with staff weapons  
Indeed.  
The planet's lined with  
Evil Goa'uld laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Could we possibly have lost?  
Extremely...  
Indeed.  
  
**Sam:**  
There are Jaffa firing zat guns.  
Instead of running away,  
We're busy dialling home  
And all the Tok'ra are quite dead.  
There're Jaffa on every side of us,  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my heart I truly know  
That we're all going to die.  
**  
Daniel:  
**Oh, look  
What's this?  
They're speaking in Goa'uld, they yell?  
And yet I understand, their plans!  
They're gathering around to plot against us  
If I just listen closer...  
What's this?  
**  
Jack:**  
What's this?  
Over here!  
They've got a little tree, how sweet  
And who would ever know  
If we,  
Hid behind it to let Daniel listen close.  
We could even make up a plan  
And kill the evil Goa'ulds.  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This is a plan  
This is a plan  
Oh, could it be we may survive?  
That's good!  
  
**Teal'c:**  
Ah hah!  
Indeed.  
Major Carter has a plan.  
And now, we put the Goa'uld to sleep  
No Goa'uld, no Jaffa here to shoot and kill us  
Or enslave us, only little bird-like things  
Flying near the Stargate.  
**  
All:**   
Ahh...  
  
**Jack:**  
Sweet!  
The bad guys are all sleeping  
So we go towards the gate  
  
**Sam:**  
And it's probably a good thing  
That we brought those smoke bombs  
  
**Daniel:**  
Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air.  
  
**Teal'c:  
**The smell of charred bodies  
Is absolutely everywhere.  
  
_**Sam:** That's kind of disturbing..._  
  
**Daniel:**  
The sights, the songs  
They're everywhere on... this planet.  
  
**Jack:  
**Everyone get through the Stargate,  
Stop this silly singing right now!  
  
**Teal'c:**  
I simply cannot get away;  
I can't stop this foolish singing.  
I want to leave right now.  
  
**Sam:  
**I want to sing  
I want to dance  
Daniel:  
What is this planet that we have found?  
What is this?  
  
**All:**  
Sunnydale?  
Hmm...

_**

* * *

SG-1 is back in the SGC being debriefed by General Hammond. **_

Jack: Sir! That's the last time we go to a planet with a singing demon.  
**Teal'c:** I concur.  
**Daniel:** You didn't find that the-the least bit amusing?  
**Sam:** Daniel's right, sir. That was kind of fun.  
**Jack:** So help me if you ever dial that gate again, Major. I can't be held responsible for my actions.  
**Daniel:** So you're going to run away screaming like a sissy little schoolgirl?  
**Jack:** Hah... good one.  
**Sam:** Hey! I was a schoolgirl.  
**Teal'c:** But I doubt that at any point you were a sissy, Major Carter.  
**Sam:** Um... thanks, I think...


End file.
